User talk:Marcopolo47/archive10
}} }} }} YAY ARCHIVE ARCHIVED YAY -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 20:12, 24 November 2007 (UTC) FIRST POST! YAY ARCHIVE! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:12, 24 November 2007 (UTC) LIES WARWICK! -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 20:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :True dat.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:12, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::You really ought to shrink the "Guestbook", it takes up so much space... (T/ ) 20:13, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::INVITE! i invite you to spam my talk, cause im bored again. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You really ought to SIGN my guest book!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Happy entropy?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well marco, since you redirected, no-one can sign your guestbook.. wd..? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Dont redirect the archives, or no-one can look at them? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Didn't redirect the archives. And the guestbook you can still edit, just click the "Sign my guestbook, Foo!" sign.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:30, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Come spam my talk? Im bored.. =D -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Uh...that didn't do anything. (T/ ) 21:05, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I thought you meant in wiki coding size. I'm not sure If I can make it much smaller. The boxes conform to the size of the text.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe, I guess I wasn't specific enough. I like the Showhide boxes on my Talkpage since they hide the large Archives and Rate-a-user. Messages always go at the bottom of the page so I don't mind the code being there. (T/ ) 21:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::I've tried to figure out how to use show/hide boxes before, and it didn't work out so well. If you could help me figure out how to get one for my guestbook, it would be much appreciated!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Think i just did it.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Great! If you could make another one for my archives, and default it to hide, it would be even better.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Holy crap! You just read my mind! wtf??-- (Talk) ( ) 21:24, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::=] -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:24, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Like? =D -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Much.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:25, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Damn, beat me to it >.> (T/ ) 21:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Prwnd Entropy! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) YOU SHOULD... MAKE A BOT FOR SPAMMING SOMEONES TALK PAGE lol. Just a random idea :D. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 19:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Do you always talk in capital letters?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:07, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::I shall quote him: "Just a random idea" <-- only 1 capitalised letter :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Does he almost always talk in capital letters?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::yeah, an admin creates a bot to spam people. That's inteligent! RT | Talk 21:13, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::P-- (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lawl! RT | Talk 21:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Official wiki ftl.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Liek, ttly --- -- (s)talkpage 21:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Appraently I have an account there! Ah well! RT | Talk 21:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol, i fixed your link to here.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::more official wiki "fun" :P-- (Talk) ( ) 21:34, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Both wikis ftw. -- brains12 22:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ftl, IMHO-- (Talk) ( ) 22:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Armadillo's FTW! --- -- (s)talkpage 22:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC)